Inner Peace
by xX-The-Twilight-Angel-Xx
Summary: Bella is a stressed young woman. What happens when everything just becomes too much for her to bear? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi this is my first fanfic.** **This idea came to me while I was doing yoga. Please tell me what I can do better but don't be too hard on me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything I just love to make Edward and Bella do…stuff**

I started walking down the aisle, looking at the shelves. I don't actually know what I'm looking for.

 _What the f Bella, do you even know where you are?_

 _No._

I heard someone call my name "Bella". Looking up I saw him.

 _Bella calm down it was hours since you left just walk away._

I was going to listen to my inner voice but I felt him take my hand begging me silently to look at him.

I look up pulling my hand away, my angry eyes meeting his sad eyes.

"Bella" he whispered

Looking deeper in to his eyes the eyes that I one loved trying to find that spark, but it was gone.

"Please" he mumbled

I looked down at our feet tears filling my eyes.

"No, I can't"

"But Bella"

"I said No"

"Bella please I can change"

"No you had your chance" I said and walked away from what I thought was my true love.

xXx

Because I didn't know where I was and how to get home (I don't even know how I got here) I called Alice my best friend.

"Hello?" squeaked my hyperactive friend.

"Can you come and get me?" I sobbed.

"Sweetie what happened?" Alice voice had gone from happy and jumpy to sad and worried.

"Please, just come"

"Of course…where are you?"

"I…I don't know"

"Okay Bella here is what you're going to do. Are you listening?"

"Yes"

"Good. First pick up your phone and look where you are. Then call me ok?"

"Okay" I mumbled

"See you soon sweetie" and with that she hung up.

I looked at the GPS on my phone seeing that I was about an hour away from Los Angeles and my home. Our home, but not anymore.

Tears began to fill my eyes again and sliding down my cheeks.

I texted Alice my location before I began to sob.

Losing all power to stand up I sat down and curling up against the shelf's, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! It's me! I'm back, I was really impressed when I got 3 follows the first 9h, and I was so shocked. And I thought about updating two times a week. Maybe on Tuesdays and Fridays? What do you think? (It might be 3 or 4 chapters per week sometimes)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything I just love to make Edward and Bella do…stuff**

I woke up laying in my bed, Alice was sitting beside me reading some weird fashion magazine.

 _The hours had passed so fast. When Alice came to the store I was a mess, she had helped me get to my feet and in to her car._

 _When we got home she gave me something to eat and then helped me to bed, and that's when the dam broke and I started to cry. But as always Alice comforted me, and I fell asleep with my head in her lap._

"Hi" Alice said looking at me.

"Hi" I mumbled back.

"God nap?"

"Yea, thanks for helping me."

"That's what friends are for."

"What have I missed?"

"Jacob called" She almost whispered before continuing "Did you have a fight?"

"Yes" I whispered, tears filling my eyes again.

"No Bella, don't cry"

"I´m sorry" I sobbed

Alice laid her arm around my shoulder "tell me"

"We started to fight and I accidently pushed some weak buttons and he lost control…"

"What did he do!?" she hissed

"He hit me here" I said poking on my sore arm "and slapped me" I let out a sob holding my left cheek.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry"

"I just want to get out of this town and just go somewhere." I sobbed

"But Bella your job?"

"I don't fucking care about my job, I´m serious."

"But…"

"Alice I´m a mess if I keep up this stress I will go in to depression"

"Well I might know a place"

 **A/N: tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! It´s Thursday! I'm so sorry for not updating but I have diabetes and I was at the hospital on Tuesday and yesterday I wrote this chapter and tomorrow's chapter.**

 **I know my chapters are short but I'm trying to make them longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything I just love to make Edward and Bella do…stuff**

"What?" I asked.

"Aruba"

"What?"

"It´s an island in the coast of Venezuela in Caribbean "

 _Why would I go to Caribbean?_

"Why would I go there?" I asked.

"Because, Bella you're stressed and you said it yourself you need to get away."

"But why Caribbean?"

 _And why that island with a weird shit name?_

"I haven't told you this but about two years before we met I got too stressed and went into depression, my mom booked this trip to me and I was so pissed at her but I went anyway just to make my mom happy. When I got to Aruba two people helped me too this little village and there I spent almost one and a half years there just doing yoga and mindfulness. And that's where I met Jasper."

 _Come on Bella say yes._

"How long will I stay?"

"I don't know Bella, I think you should stay until you feel better."

 _Ok Bella now is the time to say yes!_

"Ok Alice I'll go"

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed as she threw her arms around me.

"Ok Alice, I get it you're exited can you please stop strangling me?"

She stopped hugging me "Sorry, but I'm so excited, we have to go shopping!"

"Wait! What?"

"Bella you need comfy clothes like, summer dresses because it´s hot there"

"Ok Alice but not to many stores, I´ll kill you if it´s more than five."

"Ok Bella here´s the deal, I´ll go to ten stores and pick out five of them."

"Ok deal!" I almost screamed.

xXx

"Bella" Alice whined

"I'm almost done Alice give me one more minute"

"Bella! You said that five minutes ago, you´ve been in there for ten minutes"

I looked in the mirror on the dressing room wall.

I looked pretty I guess, I had a long deep blue maxi dress that was almost too comfy.

 _Bella you look so beautiful, go show Alice._

I walked out to Alice, she looked up and her impatient face turned into a big smile.

"Bella you look fabulous!"

"I know! But now when I have tried on every single dress you picked out can we please go home?"

"Wait Bella, we have only been too four stores we have one left."

 _No, no more shoes!_

"Please Alice not another shoe store"

"Of course not, we´re going to a lingerie store!" Alice squealed.

"No! Alice, you said it yourself I need comfy clothes!"

"Yes I said that but what if you meet your prince charming on Aruba?"

"But"

"No buts Bella we said five stores that _I_ pick! Now deal with it"

"Ok" I mumbled

xXx

It had been a long shopping trip but I now Alice couldn't force me to go shopping again.

 _Yay!_

I started unpacking my shopping bags and put all the dresses, yoga pants, tank tops, lingerie and shoes on my bed.

I looked at the stuff that I had bought, I think it´s like ten different dresses, seven tanks, and three pair of yoga pants, five pair of shoes and like ten different type of lingerie.

I heard my phone beep, I picked it up and of course it was a message from Alice.

 _ **Hey there bestie, start packing your bags you're leaving in three days, love you.**_

I went downstairs to my basement and got my suitcase and two other bags.

Time to start packing.

 **A/N: Ok so… tell me what you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: it´s Friday! YAY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own anything I just love to make Edward and Bella do…stuff**

I woke up by Alice when she jumped in my bed squealing and screaming for me to wake up.

"Alice, let me sleep" I groaned.

"No Bella! Today´s the big day you're going to Aruba and your flight leaves in five hours!"

"Ok Alice I'm up! Can you _please_ get of my bed?"

"Ok, take a chill pill" she said and jumped off.

I sat up and pulled the covers away from my body.

"I made you breakfast" Alice said and handed me a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Thank you" I smiled and started to eat.

"Mm Alice this is so good"

 _Better than fast food._

"Thx, what do you want to wear today?"

"Just take something I don't care" I mumbled

"Okay" Alice said and jumped away to my packed bags and pulled out a white tank whit light pink stripes and a pair of black yoga pants.

"Bella where did you put your shoes?"

"In the little bag Alice" I said and pointed at the bag.

"Okay" she squealed and started to dig in the bag looking for shoes.

After a minute she pulled out a pair of baby pink flats for me to wear.

"Here" she said and tossed everything on the bed with a sneaky smile.

"Alice? What have you done?"

"Oh, nothing special maybe I put down some condoms for you"

"Alice! Why, do you really think I'm going to sleep with someone there?"

"No, but just in case."

"Alice I'm on the pill why do I need condoms?"

"First, I don't want my best friend coming home with some kind of weird disease.

Second, you might run out of pills and I don't want you to come home pregnant."

"Ok" I said and starting to get dressed.

xXx

I hugged Alice.

"Call me as fast as you can ok?" Alice sobbed.

"Of course Alice" I said hugging her again.

"Alice I have to go now." I said tears falling down my cheeks.

"Ok, go we´ll talk soon right?"

"Yes, bye I'll talk to you soon" I said walking away.

"I´ll miss you!" she called after me.

"I´ll miss you to Ali!"

xXx

I woke up to the captain saying that we´ll land in Caribbean soon.

I started to pack my things together as we landed.

When I walked out of the plane there was a boy holding a sign with my name on so I started to walk his way.

"Hi, I'm Seth" he said.

"Hi Seth, I´m Bella."

"Nice to meet you, shall we?" he said pointing to a little taxi.

"Sure, are you taking me to Aruba?"

"Yes, we´re going to take the taxi to the boat that will go to Aruba ad when we get there you´ll meet your coach Edward."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HEY! It´s Thursday and I´m back, YAY! (Or NAY!) So…hmmm, please tell me what I need to do better** **!**

 **And btw sorry my computer is broken so…**

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own anything I just love to make Edward and Bella do…stuff**

EPOV

I hugged Rosalie one last time before she left. She had been my "student" for about two years and we had become very close friends.

My brother Emmett and Rosalie fell in love like six months ago and they decided that they´ll move home to LA together after a year but Rose got pregnant so they decided they´ll go home earlier so the baby could be born in our home town.

Today when my father Carlisle came to me and said that I had a new patient/student coming I was happy and surprised because I thought that I would get a break from "teaching", but I always like to meet new people and he or she was coming around ten tonight,

"Edward" my mom called

"Yea mom?" I called back

"Come to my office, please."

"Coming" I called as I started to walk to my mom's office.

xXx

"What?" I asked as I sat down on the sofa beside my mom.

"I have information about your new patient"

"Tell me" I said.

 _Hmm Male? Female? Young? Old?_

"It´s a woman and her name is Isabella, she´s pretty stressed and it was her friend who suggested this trip. Does the name Alice sound familiar?"

 _Alice? Yes the woman that trained with Emmett when I trained Jasper._

"Yea, the girl who fell in love with Jasper?"

"Yes and they´re still together"

"Well I better go fix for…?"

"Isabella"

"Ok, for Isabella to move in."

"You better hurry she will arrive in about four hours and it´s much to fix for her arrival, I made a list of what she needs."

"Thanks mom, where is the list?"

"In her room"

"Thank you!" I called over my shoulder as I began to walk to room 15 where this Isabella was going to stay."

xXx

I looked at the list again. _How much stuff could a girl need?_

It was stuff like five different soaps, shampoos and lotions, plus personal stuff like tampons and other girly stuff I don't even know what it was.

I made her bed with her sheets because her bags had already arrived, and I set up relaxing candles with her favorite scent (Alice had sent a very specific e-mail about all Isabella's likes and dislikes)

When I was done it was about forty minutes until Isabella would arrive so I got something to eat while I waited.

Thirty minutes later Tanya my assistant came in and told me that Isabella had arrived. So I went out and was met by a pair of beautiful chocolate eyes.

 _WOW, this must be Isabella._

"Um hi, I´m Edward. You must be Isabella" I greeted her, and I was met with a sexy female voice "Hi Edward, and it´s just Bella"

"Let me show you your room, I guess you want to go to bed as soon as possible?"

"Okay I´m actually very tired, long flight"

"Well let´s go then I´ll show you your room and then we´ll talk tomorrow about what we will be doing here."

"Yea, sure."

I showed her to her room and said goodnight to that beautiful brunette and went to my own room and fell asleep.

 **A/N: So they have met. What do you think so far?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Soooo sorry for the late update yesterday, my computer broke so…yeh well let's do this shit.**

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own anything I just love to make Edward and Bella do…stuff**

 **BPOV**

I woke up to the most wonderful sunrise, pink and orange that mixed together to the most gorgeous colors that filled the sky.

I looked at the clock to see that it was only 4:40 and I couldn't go back to sleep so I thought that I might watch some TV but then it hit me that Edward said that they don't have any technological stuff here except a phone that could ONLY make calls.

Edward…that beautiful Greek god that´s going to be my coach for I don't know how long.

When I came here yesterday I was greeted by his beautiful emerald eyes and big crocked grin, _SO HOT_.

I stopped my day dreaming when there was a knock on the door, I looked at the clock, 5:00

"Who is it?" I called.

"It´s Edward, are you up and dressed? Can I come in?"

"Yes just a minute!" I called.

"Okay, I´ll be right here."

I jumped of my bed going to my bags at look for some clothes that I could wear. I decided on the blue maxi-dress that I bought when Alice and I was shopping and a pair of matching sandals, but of course I need underwear so I took the most comfortable set I could find. It was a sailor-inspired set with a blue bra with some white stripes on the upper part of it and a red bow in the middle. The panties was the same pattern as the bra and with a little red bow on the front.

I went and got dressed and then I called for Edward.

"Edward?" I called

"Yea?"

"You can come in now!"

And with that the door opened and in come the most beautiful man with those amazing eyes. He wore a pair of loose-fitting white yoga pants and no shirt. **(Pic on my profile)**

Damn…is it hot in here? Or is it just me?

"Come with me, everyone is about to make the sun salutation."

"Um, ok but I don´t kn…"

"I´ll teach you"

xXx

We went down to the beach so we could do the sun salutation, even if I don't know how.

"Come here" Edward said leading me to a little more hidden spot where he could teach me.

Edward showed me how to make the sun salutation **(Pic on my profile)** which was kind of easy. And kind of fun but when Edward tried to help me I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing just his hands and his sexy voice but about half an hour later I knew it without Edward showing me what to do.

"Maybe we should go and eat breakfast?" Edward asked.

"Yea, I started to get hungry so…yea why not"

"Let´s go then!"

We started walking up to the main house where the dining room was, but about half way I tripped and Edward whit his superfast reflexes cached me an helped me to my feet.

"Take it easy, I don't want a student with a broken foot."

"Yea, I think it would be pretty hard to do yoga with a cast."

He let out a sexy chuckle.

"Yea, that would be pretty hard"

We went and ate breakfast and then we went to my room to plan our schedule.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey I'm back! I´m going away this weekend so it might be hard to update but I´ll try.**

 **I would like to say thank you to AlphaChica because she told me that Aruba is not in India, I didn't know this because I was talking to a friend and I was like "do you know an island or something where they do yoga?" she was like "yea Aruba in India" actually Aruba is in the coast of Venezuela in Caribbean. Sooooooooooooooo where were we?**

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own a shit (except my cute cat, my Sims and my dirty mind)**

 **EPOV**

When we sat there talking by the breakfast table she was so adorable. She was talking of everything between heaven and earth and I listened to every word she said but then the bell rang saying we needed to leave so we went to her room to discuss everything like why is she here? Her past, what she wants to learn etc.

We sat down by her window in two chairs.

"So, Bella" I began "what do you do for a living?"

"I´m a middle school teacher"

"Why did you come here?"

"I had a fight with my now ex-boyfriend and I broke down"

"How long were you together?"

"About three years" she answered with tears in her eyes.

"No Bella don´t cry"

"I´m sorry but it´s still so new and I don´t know how to handle it" she sobbed while she hugged herself with her arms, she looked so lonely and suddenly I felt the urge to hug her, comfort her.

"Bella? Can I hug you?" I asked not wanting to creep her out.

"O-okay" she sobbed

I got up from my chair and put my arms around her.

"Bella? Can you tell me what happened?"

"We had a fight, he lost control and hit me."

 _Why! Why! Did he do that?_

"Did he hit you before that?"

"Yes one time when he was drunk, I told him that I would leave him if I ever did that again"

"What did you fight about?"

"I saw him talking to a girl and he kissed her, so I thought they were sleeping with each other because Jake and I hadn't had sex for a while, the same night I waited up for him. He was out drinking with his friends."

"So you confronted him?"

"Yes, when he got home I told him what I saw and what I thought about it"

"And he hit you?"

"Jakes mother passed about one year ago, and I was so stupid to bring up that his mother would be very disappointed in him for `cheating´ on me. And then he screamed that he never cheated and said to me that I didn´t understand, and then hit me"

 _Shit, Damn, what an ass._

"Bella I'm sorry"

"You don´t need to apologize."

We spent the rest of the day just talking about anything that crossed our minds and when I left her room when it was bedtime I felt empty, like someone pulled my heart out.


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

Edward was so kind, when I told him about my fight with Jake he listened to me and comforted me. And his arms around me? I have never felt so safe, so protected and loved. How did he do that? How did he make me feel so empty when he left?

The morning after I told Edward about well EVERYTHING I woke up to the sound of Edwards voice.

"Bella?"

"Hmmmm?"

"It´s time to wake up sleepy head"

I opened my eyes, I looked up to see Edwards's beautiful green orbs.

"Hi" I whispered

"Hi" he chuckled "How are you?"

"I´m fine how are you?"

"I´m good, well you didn´t wake up when I knocked." he almost started to panic.

"Edward, it´s okay I get it."

"Okay I´ll go now so you can get dressed."

I could already feel the emptiness in me.

"No! Please stay, you can sit by the window and wait?"

"Um, Ok I´ll wait"

It felt weird I met him like three days ago and we´re already like Best Friends? I don't know but I feel close to him.

I got up from my bed and in to the bathroom to get dressed.

"It´s going to be hot today just so you know!" Edward called to me.

"Okay!" I called back

I put on a pink crop top with a pair of white shortsand a pair of white lace flats **(Pic on my profile)**

xXx

After we did our sun salutation we went to Edwards's room to eat breakfast and do mindfulness.

His room was so beautiful it was so clean but still cozy. His bed had white cream colored sheets and the bedframe was in dark Oakwood, he had a cozy place by the window full of pillows and blankets all in light pastel colors, his dining area was pretty simple with dark Oakwood table and chairs.

I sat down by his table and Edward went to get our breakfast.

We ate in silence just listening to the waves outside.

"Bella have you ever done mindfulness?"

"No but I know what it is."

"Good do you want to try?"

"I guess"

"Okay come with me."

We went to the pile of pillows

"Sit down, Bella"

"Okay" I said as I sat down on a pillow.

"Sit like I do" Edward said as he crossed his legs and straightened his back, he sat like he was going to meditate.

I did my best to copy him and after a while I sat like him.

"Okay Bella, this is what we´re going to do" Edward said as he pushed a button beside him that closed the curtains so we got this comfy light.

"Close your eyes and focus on my voice and everything I tell you to do"

I closed my eyes and waited.

"I want you to focus on your breathing Bella, take a deep breath in through your nose and out through your mouth. Now focus on your feet, how do they feel? Warm or cold?"

He gave me some time to think and focus on my feet then started again.

"Focus on your legs…your hips…your stomach and your chest, now focus on your shoulders, and try to make them relax."

It was hard but with a few deep breaths it worked.

"Focus on your arms…your hands…your neck…your head…and now your whole body, think about how much every part of your body works for you every day and every night, think about how your body feels here and now. Is it tensed or relaxed? Ether is okay just put a little note how you, you feel right now. Take three more breaths and open your eyes."

I took three more deep breaths and opened my eyes looking at Edward.

"How did that feel?"

"Relaxing" was the first word that came up and out.

"Good did you like it?"

 _I loved it his sexy voice telling me what to do…I wouldn't mind if he did that some other time in another situation…_

"I really liked it, your voice made me relax, but I feel really sleepy right now"

"That's normal because your body relaxes so much but in about fifteen minutes or so you will feel really rested."

"How much is the clock?" I asked

"It´s 13.00"

"Okay what should we do now?"

And that´s when the lunch bell rang

Edward chuckled "how about eat lunch?"

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! And remember that they are in Caribbean.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey sorry for updating so late last time but I was celebrating a thing with my family and we were in a place where I had no access to a computer.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I really need to say who this belongs to?**

 **EPOV**

When we sat there in silence eating lunch I thought about how good Bella had handled the mindfulness, she seemed to be so calm, so relaxed. I have never had a patient that did so good the first time.

"Earth to Edward!"

"Edward here, come in!" I joked

"Edward it seems to be a problem down here on earth! Come in"

"What is it? Come in"

"There seems to be a lonely girl down here!"

"Where?"

"Right in front of you!"

She was so funny when she did this, she had the same humor as me. I wonder if we have more things in common.

"Earth to Edward!"

"Sorry"

That´s when we started to laugh, her laughter was beautiful as a sunny summer day or a snow-covered winter land. She looked like an angel, talked like an angel, walked like an angel everything she did was like an angel.

The bell rang again, telling us to leave the dining area and go follow our schedule.

"What are we going to do now?" Bella asked.

I looked at the little schedule I had in my pocket.

"Yoga"

"Kay, where are we going to be? Your room? My room? The beach?" she asked

"The beach" I answered

"Okay, let´s go then!"

We walked to the beach and talked about our lives. I found out Bella is 26 soon 27 years old. Only 2 years younger than me (I just turned 29) and that she loved to cook and bake. I love cooking but baking? No.

We settled on a spot near the sea where we put out our yoga mats.

"We´re going to start by laying down"

"Kay kay" Bella said as she laid down on the mat the same time as I did.

"Okay just do as I say."

"Kay"

"Relax and listen to the ocean"

I listened to but it was hard to focus when an angel lay just about two feet from me.

"We´re going to do the warrior now. Okay?" I said after a while

"Okay, but I forgot how to do it"

"I´ll help you"

We got up to a standing position.

"Okay now open your legs with the foot in the back points to me and your front foot pointing to the sea"

"Okay" she said as she started to stand like I said

"Now put your arms up and lean on your front foot and focus on your middle finger."

"Umm okay" she said.

"This is a practice in patience, strength and focus"

I looked over to Bella who was holding her breath and trying to keep her balance.

"Bella take deep breaths and it´ll be better"

Bella took some deep breath and focused on her finger.

xX Inner Peace Xx

 **BPOV**

I lay in my bed thinking about the day that passed, it was fun and Edward was so kind and hot I might add. When we did yoga he looked so focused and concentrated, it was so HOT!

 _SHIT, I need to call Alice!_

I sent Alice a quick message asking if she was awake.

Just two minutes later my phone rang.

"Alice?" I answered

"Bella! OMG! How are you?" Alice screamed

"I´m fine, you?"

"I´m fabulous and you know it!"

"Kay" I laughed

"How´s it going?" Alice asked

"It´s going great, my coach Edward"

"WAIT! Edward?" Alice squealed

"Yes Edward."

"OMG! He was Jaspers coach! He´s hot!"

"Mhm he is!" I said and started laughing.

"When are you getting married?"

"What? Alice I just said he was hot!"

"Haha, whatever"

Someone knocked on my door.

"Alice I need to go I´ll call you someday soon, tell Jasper I said hi!" I said and hung up

"Bella?" I heard Edwards voice on the other side of the door.

"Yea?" I called.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure!"

The door opened and Edward in his PJ pants and T-shirt came in.

HOT!

"Um, Hi" Edward said in an almost shy voice.

"Hey"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow"

"Dinner? Like a date?" _Please Please Please let it be a date!_

"Um, that is up to you"

 **A/N: A date? What do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey! I´m sorry for not updating for… how long? Hmmmmmmm.

Well I'm back! Don´t hate me, if I don´t update in time it means I don´t have time because… it´s summer! And I'm gonna travel a lot soooo… BACK TO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

EPOV

 _Shit! I´m sooo screwing this up! Why did I need to ask her to dinner? Maybe because I like her, but why Edward? Do you want your friendship to become awkward? Do you know that you might spend a few years with her? Idiot, say it after me I-D-I-O-T._

Bella pulled me out of my inner fight.

"Yes"

 _What?_

"What?"

"Yes I´ll go out with you." She said with laghuter in her voice.

"Cool, I´ll pick you up by seven tomorrow then." I said as I begun to walk to my room

"It´s a date" she almost giggled

BPOV

He looked so cute when he asked me out! He was so nervous, and cute!

And guess who´s going on a date? ME….I have to call Alice!

I dilated Alice´s number and as always she picked up on the third ring.

"Bella! You said you´d call me later but I didn´t expect it to be like ten minutes later, why did you call?"

"Alice, I have a DATE!" I screamed

"No. Fucking. Way"

"Yes. Fucking. Way" I giggled

 _Bella you´re turning in to some giggling schoolgirl._

"When?"

"Tomorrow at seven!" I squealed

"Who asked you out?" Alice asked

"Edward" I said trying not to sound too exited

"Holy Mother of hell"

"I know, can you help me pick out some clothes?" I asked.

"Sure, wear the dark blue dress with white flowers and the matching shoes" **(Pic on my profile)**

"Um Okay, Makeup?"

"Keep it natural"

"Okay thanks"

"You´re welcome, look Bella I need to go" Alice said quickly

"Okay bye, I´ll talk to you soon"

And then we hung up.

-xX Inner Peace Xx-

I woke up by nine in the morning, it was our "day off" so I didn´t need to wake up by five in the morning but I'm sure Edward has been up for hours.

I got up and went to take a shower but it knocked on the door.

"Room service!"

 _Hmmm, I didn´t order room service._

I opened the door, there was a woman with Edwards's hair color and blue eyes.

"Sorry but I didn´t order room service"

"No you didn´t, Edward did." The woman answered

"Umm, okay thanks"

"I´m Esme by the way, Edward´s mother."

"I´m Bella"

"I know, I better get going now"

"Okay bye" I said as the door closed

I ate breakfast in silence while looking out the window. About twenty minutes later I went to the bathroom to take a bath.

I looked at all the bath stuff on the shelves, deciding to take a bath with lavender scented soap with "matching" shampoo.

I made sure that I had enough towels so I didn´t need to walk around in my room all wet and looking for towels.

One and a half hour later I was done with my bath and brushing my teeth. I brushed my hair and curled it a little bit so I would get more volume and then put some makeup on, I kept it natural like Alice said but I took some blue eyeshadow because it would highlight my eye color.

I got dressed in the blue dress with the matching shoes.

I looked over at the clock 01.10 pm, I shouldn´t have gotten ready so early it´s like six hours left.

What can a girl do for six hours without any technological stuff? Alice would say something like shopping but I´m on a fucking island where I can´t go shopping because I don´t know where I am.

I guess I could go pack up my bags? Yes I´ll go do that. And then I could do some mindfulness.

About three hours later I was completely done and had nothing else to do. I could go out and "make some friends" as mom would´ve put it.

I put on another pair of shoes so I wouldn´t hurt my feet and went out to the beach.

I started to walk around looking at the people having fun in the water, I saw a lonely girl sitting on a blanket looking sad, maybe it was a bad idea but I walked towards her and stopping just by the edge of the blanket.

"Hello" I said in a shy voice, I felt like a kid trying to make a new friend.

The girl turned around looking at me with her blue eyes, she had long curly dark blonde hair with some blonde highlights in it.

"Hi" she said, her voice rough from crying.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked ready to go away.

"Sure" she said with a smile.

"I´m Bella" I said.

"I´m Irina"

We sat there for a while until Irina broke the silence

"How long have you been here?"

"About a week" I said "how long have you been here?" I asked back

"I came yesterday" she answered, her voice cracking.

"I know it´s none of my business but why are you crying?"

She looked at me with tearstained cheeks "you wouldn´t understand" she whispered.

"I think I will, can you tell me?" I asked and she nodded.

"About a month ago my life was in one word _perfect_ but then one day my whole life changed when I had a miscarriage. My husband Caius and I have been trying for so long and when I finally get pregnant I had a miscarriage, Caius said that everything will be okay but when I looked in to his eyes the only thing I saw was disappointment. Two weeks later we got in to a fight and he hit me, I moved to my sister Kate. I was almost on the edge of depression when she booked this trip for me so I could `heal´ and here I am, a woman who is a mess"

"Irina, I know how you feel."

"Do you?"

"Yes, my boyfriend hit me one time when he was drunk and he promised me he would never do it again but three days before I got here I hit me again and that is why my friend Alice booked this trip for me."

"How do you like this trip so far?" she asked.

"I like it, my coach Edward and I are going on a date tonight. I know it sounds weird but…" Irina interrupted me by laying he hand on my shoulder. "It sounds wonderful"

 **A/N: If you didn´t like this chapter then excuse me, It was hard to write it I´ll be back tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I´m back!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish it was mine but all I own of twilight is the movies and a poster of EDWARD!**

BPOV

It knocked on the door

Shit he´s finally here! "Come in!" I called.

I sat on my bed looking out the window. The door opened, I turned around and there stood the HOTTEST Edward in a pair of grey jeans and a blue button down.

"Hey" he said as I just sat there staring

EPOV

Soooo HOT, she´s so fucking hot in that dress.

"Hi" she whispered back

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked. She nodded and then standing up to come with me.

"Where are we going?" she asked exited. "That will stay a surprise until we get there" I said while pulling out the black scarf that she was going to cover her eyes with.

"I hate surprises" she mocked at me in a playful voice "You´ll Love this one" I said as I put the scarf on.

I had prepared a "romantic" dinner on the beach just how Alice had told me…

**FLASHBACK**

 _Just when I got back from Bella's room my phone started to ring, who would call at this hour? I picked it up._

" _Hello?"_

" _Hey Edward! It´s Alice!"_

" _Hey Alice, why are you calling me this late?"_

" _I heard you and Bella are going on a DATE!" she squealed._

" _Um, yes? Is something wrong with that?" I asked but I knew the answer would be no._

" _No, but. What are you planning on doing?"_

" _I don´t know, I guess we might be going out to dinner" I would like to take her to the movies but rules are rules. No technological stuff the first year._

" _That sound so awfully boring. Why don´t you take her on a romantic dinner on the beach with home coked food!"_

" _Yea why not."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

And here I was now leading the most beautiful woman to the spot on the beach where I had put everything up. It was romantic but not too romantic. I had put up two dinner chairs and a table with a white tablecloth over it, I had put up some candles and decorations in the sand and it would look beautiful in the sunset. **(Pic on my profile)**

When we stopped I counted to three and then pulled her blindfold off.

"Edward, it´s beautiful" the look on her face was priceless, she looked shocked, confused, happy and worried. And I know why, she´s afraid that we´re crossing a line. A line where fiends and couple meet, but after this dinner I think we will still be friends but maybe a small step towards couple, and when I say small I mean _small_.

"Do you want to sit down?" I ask to break the silence

"Yea, of course" she whispered not prepared for the silence to be broken. I pull out her chair so she can sit down and then I go to my chair and sit down.

We sit there and talk about anything that crosses our minds. About three hours later and I don´t know maybe five wine glasses later we start to walk to our rooms. I can tell Bella is drunk but according to her she is just "a little bit tipsy".

All the way back to the main house I go a little bit behind her in case she would fall, and I can´t stop myself when my eyes goes to her swaying hips and her perky ass.

 _God, I just want to fuck her so bad_

And now I understand that I´m drunk to, because I´m thinking of fucking my friend.

When we get to her door she asks me if I would like to join her, and I almost say yes but I know she would regret it.

FOUR WEEKS LATER

I woke up from a very _special_ dream about Bella naked in my bed. Ugh I've had this dreams for two weeks now and every night something adds to the dream, the first time I dreamt of her it was her eyes, and then her lips, her hair, until now when I see her naked!

These four weeks has gone so fast. Bella and I have been to three more dates and every time it´s something that makes me fall for her. I guess I have a crush on my "student/best friend". Bella has really developed in yoga and mindfulness and she´s doing very good.

I look down at my pajama pants and see my growing erection.

"I'm not going to take care of you!" I spat at my dick and got up to get some milk in the kitchen.

When I was done and on my way back to my room I passed Bella´s door, I heard Bella moan. Was she hurt? Did she fall?

More moaning. Was she in pain?

I heard her pant my name. Does she know I´m out here?

I hear my name a little louder this time.

And without thinking I slam the door open only to see a shocked, naked Bella with a vibrator inside her on her bed.

"Edward!"

 **A/N: I think you can guess what comes next. So we can skip the Lemon next chapter... Just kidding! See ya later**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don´t know what to say!**

 **Disclaimer: I LOVE twilight, but unfortunately I don´t own.**

 **BPOV**

I woke up from a very hot and very sexual dream of Edward in my bed. I sat up and stared at the mirror on the wall on the other side of the room.

" _You need a release Bella!"_ My inner voice whined, and for the first time in four weeks I listened to it. I got up and looked in my makeup bag that Alice made me take with me (It was huge!). In the bottom I found a little white box with my name on it, I opened it and was pretty shocked of what was in it. A Pink vibrator with a note beside it that was from Alice, "I _know_ that you need this - Alice".

I took the vibrator with me to the bed and laid down.

I started trailing my hands down hoping that one day it would be Edwards sweet touch, I pinched my nipples imagining Edward´s lips around them. I gasped and moaned at the feeling.

Once I got to my core I took the vibrator that lay beside me and turned it on. I started to tease my entrance with it, I moved it upward to my clit circling it a few times before going back to my entrance and thrusting it inside.

"Shit!" I squeaked as the vibrator vibrated inside me.

I started to thrust it in and out of me imagining that it was Edwards's hard cock.

I moaned, thrusting faster as I tried to reach my release. I don´t know how many times I moaned but I knew they were getting louder.

"Edward… Edward" I panted.

I was just about to fall off the edge of pleasure when the door slammed open.

"Edward!" I squeaked when I saw it was him.

I dropped the vibrator and I tried to pull the covers I was laying on over my naked body.

"Stop" Edward whispered huskily.

"What?" I asked my voice barley there.

"I said Stop" Edward said in a stronger voice.

He started to move towards me with a sexy smirk on his lips, desire burning in his emerald eyes.

"Holy shit!" I squeaked as he leaned down towards my pussy

He took a long slow lick and then looked between me and my vibrator. And all of a sudden he took it and slammed it in to the nearest wall.

"From now on, only I will give you pleasure" he whispered.

And then he dove in, licking me a few times before shoving two long fingers in my pussy.

"Ohh, God!" I screamed.

He chucked against me "I thought you knew my name"

He began pumping his fingers in and out of me. I nearly lost it when he started to suck and nibble on my clit. He added another finger in my core and that´s when the pleasure was just too much.

"Edward!" I squeaked "I´m… s-so fucking clo-se"

He looked up at me "then let go" he whispered to me before diving in again licking like a maniac, and pumping his fingers in a very fast pace.

"Oh my fucking GOD… Edward!" I screamed as I came. But he didn´t stop, he just kept going.

The pleasure was unbearable.

"No! Edward, you need to stop!" I screamed as I came again, liquid pouring out of me.

Edward got up and took off his PJ-pants and T-shirt leaving his boxers on.

"OH MY GOD!" I squeaked.

"What?" Edward asked

"It´s huge!" I squeaked as I looked at his crotch

"No it´s not" he said

"Yes!"

He just chucked as he leaned down to take my right nipple in his mouth. I moaned at the feeling.

He massaged my other nipple between his fingers. I started trailing my hand down towards his crotch, I grabbed his big cock and started pumping it.

I was very satisfied when he groaned my name.

"Bella-Bella stop!"

"What? Did I do something bad?" I asked afraid I had hurt him.

"No! Absolutely not!" He said "I just want to get inside your pussy as soon as possible"

"Well I think we can fix that" I whispered trying to sound sexy. I grabbed his boxers and jerked them down his legs.

"Are you wet for me?" he asked and dipped his fingers between my lips. "Oh yes, you definitely are"

"Oh, Edward" I moaned.

He took his erection in his hand pumping it a few times before rubbing the head on my clit, I moaned and bucked my hips towards him. He led his cock to my entrance. He bucked his hips, inserting the tip of his cock inside me.

He pulled his back, and then with a long thrust he was buried deep inside of me.

I gasped and moaned as he stretched me.

"So _tight_ , so _wet_!" Edward groaned.

We were still for a few minutes so I could get used to him.

"Bella, Please baby… I need to move! I can´t take it!" Edward groaned.

"It´s okay, move… I´m ready." I whispered and bucked my hips.

He pulled out of me only to thrust inside again. I moaned every time he filled me, it was all so perfect.

His pace quickened by every thrust, I arched my back lifting my hips so he could go deeper. I cried out when he hit a spot I never knew I had.

Our eyes locked, Edwards concentrated green eyes meting my brown eyes clouded with lust.

"Bella! I´m so fucking close"

He hit the spot again "Right there!" I squeaked.

His hand trailed down and started rubbing my clit. That combined with a very deep thrust had me coming, clenching around his length as I screamed.

Edward groaned as he came inside me.

After a while he pulled out of me and went in to the bathroom. He came back with a wet towel and started to clean me up.

After that he laid beside me and I cuddled up into his arms and fell asleep.

 **A/N: Good? Bad? I seriously don´t know you need to help me here!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: hey! I'm back! I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while. I would really like if you tell me what you think!**

 **As usual I don't own!**

 **EPOV**

I woke up really early, Bella was still asleep.

I can't believe I did this! What would Bella say? Would she be angry at me?

You're such an idiot, Edward!

I got up and went to my room before she woke up.

When I was settled in my room behind locked doors, I began to think about what happened yesterday.

Everything had gone so fast that I didn't have time to think about the consequences. Hell we didn't even use a condom…shit!

I started pacing around my room.

 _No, no, no, Edward you're such an idiot!_

I heard a quiet knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I called "um, it's Bella!"

 _Fuck me._

 _No, not now!_

 _Don't be rude!_

"Come in"I finally said

I stood by the window, facing out. I heard the door open and then her footsteps as she walked to me.

"Hey" she whispered

"Hi" I mumbled back

She stood beside me. I could hear her steady breathing.

"Do you hate me?" She asked.

No! Why would she think that?

"No… I-I don't hate you"I stammered

"Why?"she asked me

"I just don't, you are the one who is supposed to hate me! I didn't even think about using a condom."

"It's okay, I'm on birth control."

"Bella I don what it to be awkward between us. So I think we should just forget it,ok?"

She looked down.

"Maybe…I don't…want to" she whispered

"What?"

"I said maybe I don't want to forget" she said in a stronger voice.

"But then I need to ask, what is this?" I said and pointed between her and me.

"I don't know,Edward." She sighed "but whatever this is, I'm ready to try…"

 **BPOV**

Why am I doing this? You know how your previous relationship went!

 _But I like him!_

Why Bella? You're on this trip to recover, not to run around and falling in love with your teacher/friend!

 _It's not love! It's only a little crush. Maybe…_

Oh,shut up!

"Are you sure?" I heard Edward whisper. Shit I forgot he was here!

Bella,think before you act. Do you really want this? You know that you might lose a friend!

But if I say no now I might still lose a friend! And if I didn't want things to develop between us I wouldn't have said yes to a date in the first place!

"Yes" I heard myself whisper

Edward let out a breath he must have been holding."Can I kiss you?" He asked in a low deep voice.

"What?" I squeaked

"Can I kiss you?" he repeated

"Of course" I mumbled

"Good, because I plan on doing it " he whispered huskily.

And then his lips covered mine in the most heated kiss.

His lips moved with mine, his hands started on my waist but then he moved them up to my breasts. My hands gripped his t-shirt hard.

He moved his hands down to my ass and squeezing, silently begging me to jump up.

I jumped up and secured my legs around his waist as he moved us to his bed.

"Oh Bella, I want you so much" he sighed

"Then have me" I whispered

He laid me down on the bed. I started taking my tank top of as Edward made a quick job on his clothes.

When he stood in just his boxers I had just gotten of my shirt off.

He climbed onto the bed.

"Can I help you with those?" He asked motioning to my yoga pants.

I just nodded as he helped me out of my pants.

He climbed up my body and started kissing me again.

After just making out for a few minutes he snapped my bra off.

"I want more" he begged

"Take all you need"

He pulled my panties down my legs. Oh I want him so much.

I could feel the wetness between my legs growing. I found the edge of his boxers, I pulled them down as long as he could.

He then kicked them off.

His hands were everywhere. On my legs, my breasts, my ass and when he inserted a finger inside me I was in heaven.

I reached down and took his erection in my hand and began pumping him.

He moaned.

Deciding to take control, I pushed him over so I straddled him.

"Enough with the teasing" I whispered in his ear and then sank down his big cock.

I cried out in pleasure when he was fully seated inside me.

It took a few moments before I began to move.

Edward took control over the pace I was setting by gripping my hips, pulling me down faster and harder.

"Ugh, Bella you're so…tight" Edward managed to say.

He let go of my hips and I started bouncing faster on top of him.

"Bella, stop!" He nearly yelled. I stopped right where I was.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worried

"No, but could you just turn around? Please?"

"Um…okay" I said and got up and turned, then sat down again just over his hard dick.

"Thank you" he said and lifted my hips and slammed me down onto him.

"Oh,fuck!" I cried out.

I started moving again but after a while Edward stopped me with his hands.

"Lean back" he whispered.

I obeyed and leaned back with my hands on either side of his head. He bent his legs in front of my bent legs.

"Hang on" he said and without warning he started slamming up into me in a fast pace.

"So good" he groaned.

I could feel myself getting closer and the pace we were going in was not good enough.

"Edward, harder…faster" I begged

He began slamming harder in a almost inhuman speed.

"Oh, fuck!" I screamed as I could feel myself hanging on the edge of ecstasy.

"Don't come yet! I'll tell you when I want you to come!"

It was all to much I held my breath, trying not to come.

Edward started panting my name and going faster, and I couldn't hold on anymore so I let go, screaming.

"Oh fuck, baby yesss, come on my cock!" Edward screamed as i milked him feeling his seed filling me.

We collapsed on the bed, becoming a heated mess of panting goo.

 **xX Inner Peace Xx**

"We should get up" Edward mumbled behind me.

"I know, but I do want to. Can't we just stay here for the rest of our life's?"

"But we have things to do, you need to do your mindfulness."Edward said

"Can't we like…lay like this? I love spooning with you"

"Hm…okay"he said after a while

I slowed my breathing and started thinking about what I was feeling right here, right now.

I had learnt so much so I didn't need Edward telling me what to do.

I thought about how his body felt next to mine, and snuggled closer to him.

I wondered what Edward was thinking because I could feel him getting hard against me. When I felt his need for me I couldn't control myself so I snaked my hand between us and started stroking his hardening cock.

"Bella?" Edward asked trying to get up

"No Edward, just relax"

"Okay" he whispered

After a while he snaked his hand to my dripping core. I moaned.

I tried to lead his cock to my entrance but totally failed.

Edward just chuckled and took himself in his hand and placed him right.

He thrusted inside. And groaned.

He felt so big in this position. We started a slow pace but I knew we wouldn't keep it up for that long.

Just as I thought about it he began thrusting harder and faster.

"Bella…you're too tight in this position, I'm not gonna last long." He said through his teeth.

I just moaned.

I don't know for how long but I could tell Edward was holding back so I clenched my vaginal muscles and that did it.

"Bella! I'm coming!" Edward screamed as his seed filled me

I turned my head and kissed him trying to calm him down.

When he opened his eyes again he looked sad and guilty.

"You didn't come" he whispered

"It's okay Edward, you don't need to come every time."

"Yes you do" he said and pulled out of me.

"Edward I'm fine" I mumbled he turned me around so I was facing him.

"Get up" he said and I got up.

"Come here" he then whispered as he took my hips leading me up his body to his head.

I didn't even have time to ask what he was doing. He sat me down on his face and began licking my pussy.

I came three times after that.

 **A/N: l didn't have time to write much this summer but now I have started school again so I can write more (I think) I'll try to post on chapter per week but no promises.**

 **And as I said in the top I would love to hear your thoughts! (Especially about the lemons, I don't know if they were good or bad)**


End file.
